Whose Line: Lyoko
by The Grouch2232
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cl or Whose Line, or John Wayne.**

**This story was on the site earlier but _someone_ got it kicked off so here it is. Re-posted. Ryan Warnich and Kevin Narid are my oc's so don't ask me about them. **

**

* * *

Whose line is it Anyway? **

" Good evening everybody and welcome to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' On tonight's show, '100 natural', Jeremy Belpois!" Says the host as Jeremy gives a thumbs up.

" 'Made from fresh fruit.' Ryan Warnich!" Ryan gives the 'who me?' gesture.

" 'Straight from the valley.' Ulrich Stern!" Ulrich laughs in embarrassment.

"And, 'I can't believe it's not butter.' Odd Della Robbia!" Odd sticks his hand in the water picture and swirls it around.

"And I'm your host Kevin Narid, come on, let's have some fun." Says Kevin as he walks down to his desk. " Hello and welcome to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are like the words in a Victoria's Secret catalog to men. They just don't matter. If you haven't seen the show before these guys are going to make up everything you see here right off their top of their heads and we give them points which don't mean a thing. Then we pick a fake winner and they get to do a little something special with me. I can't tell you what it is, but let's just say the censor will get a real work out. Let's get tonight started with a game called 'Weird News Casters.' This is for all four of you." All four people get up and Jeremy and Ryan sit on the stools in the front.

"In this game, Jeremy will be hosting a news show, his co-anchor is Ryan. Ryan you are reading out of the anchor's diary. Ulrich, you're doing the sports you are getting bad reception in your headset that provides your lines. Odd, you're the weather guy and you turn into another celebrity every ten seconds. Go on ahead." Says Kevin.

"Hello and welcome to channel sixty-twelve news. I'm your host Frank Lee Dontgiveacrap." Says Jeremy. "Tonight's top story: A pig fell on Ryan Warnich A.K.A. Ry Guy, today, just as a mob boss wanted it with the help of his friends at the deli shop. The evidence proves that the mob boss went to the deli shop and ordered a ham on rye. Now on to my co-anchor Colin Collect."

"Tonight's top story," Says Ryan as he pretends to turn pages and winks at the camera, "Frank got drunk and paraded naked through the streets of New York last week screaming in Pig Latin." Jeremy's eyes widen.

" Well, _cough,_ on that note let's go on to sports with Will Screwup." Says Jeremy.

" Thanks Frank. Today in sports…um," Ulrich taps his ear. "That will be $4.95, please drive up to the next window. No, I mean," Ulrich then starts to sing. "Cause she's bittersweet, she knock me off my feet. No, this isn't me. Oh I wish I were an Oscar Myre wiener. Ah! Back to you!" Screamed Ulrich.

" This just in, tomorrow there will be a new sports caster. " Says Jeremy.

Ryan pretends to flips to the next page, " Ryan Warnich is so hot on Whose Line." Ryan looks confused.

Jeremy starts to strangle Ryan. "Now on to weather with Pierre Causehedontgottapee."

"Hello out there and we have some good weather today." Says Odd as his head twitches and he starts talking in a raspy voice. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Weather's looking good today." His head twitches again and talks with deep voice that goes from low to high. "You know what? The weather is like jello-pudding pops. Ya know with the sun and the cloud and aw you know what I'm talkin' about." His head twitches again and starts talking like John Wayne. "As you can see, the winds are lookin' _preety calm._ The rain will be coming in around _next week." _Once again his head twitches and he makes a buzzing noise. "That was great a thousand points a piece and back to you."

"Well that's all the time we have. Stay tuned at the same time for the same news." Says Jeremy.

Ryan pretends to flips another page. "I can't wait to snuggle in my new pink, fairy princess, PJ's." The game ends and everyone heads back to their seats.

"Odd, for that remark I'm not gonna give you squat!" Said Kevin. "Okay let's move on to a game called 'News Flash.' This is for Ryan, Ulrich and Odd." Ryan and Ulrich sit at stools and Odd runs in front of a huge green screen. " In this game Odd, you'll be a field reporter covering a breaking news story. He's in front of a green-screen, so he can only see green but through the magic of television, we can see what will be going on behind him. Ryan and Ulrich will give him hints as anchors in the studio and go on ahead."

"And the guy says 'Know her? She's having my baby.' Oh. We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. We have Odd Della Robbia out in the field. Odd can you hear us?" Says Ryan.

(Behind him is filmed shots of poisonous spiders.)

"I can barely hear you over what is going on behind me." Says Odd.

"Odd how did all this begin?" Says Ulrich.

"Well, it all started when someone took the last donut and then this happened." Says Odd as he points to a spider jumping at the camera.

"Odd, why?" Said Ulrich.

"Well, why not. There's nothing really better to do." Says Odd.

"Odd, do you fear for your life in any way?" Says Ryan.

"No, not really. I wore clean underwear so I think I'm fine. And I brought an extra pair just in case."

"What happens if it gets you?" Says Ryan.

"Well, I'll give it a stern lecture and send it to bed without supper."

"Can you give us an extra leg on what's happening?" Says Ulrich.

"Well, over here it seems okay. But as we go over here we see things that'll make you think twice about eating a well-balanced breakfast."

"Odd, just looking at this gives me the creepy crawlies. How about you?" says Ryan.

" Are you kidding?" Odd says as he starts to scream, "Look at it! I think I might need that extra pair of underwear."

"Boy, good thing you were an exterminator." Says Ulrich.

"Yes… I think if I use my expertise I can get out of here safely."

"Can you give us a web of your ideas." Says Ryan.

"Right now I couldn't even tell you what's behind me." Says Odd.

"Odd, do you have any idea what's behind you?" Asks Kevin.

"Some…poisonous spiders?"

"Right!" Says Kevin as everyone heads back to their seats. "Hey, Odd can I borrow that underwear after the show."

"Sure thing, Kev."

"Let's move on to a game called 'Whose line'." Says Kevin as Ulrich and Odd come to the front of the stage. In this game Odd and Ulrich will do a scene but they'll come in with these lines written by the audience. The scene is: Football player, Ulrich, is training with his coach, Odd."

"Okay let's try your skills again. One potato, two potato, three potato…" Says Odd.

"This won't help me win."

"Derek, when I was little my coach told me something before my championship game." Odd says as he takes out a piece of paper. "He said, 'What you talking about Willis?' I wasn't really on the team and I tried to sneak on but…"

"Your name's Willis? I'm having trouble understanding the battle chant you taught me." He takes out a piece of paper. "You know when I have to say, 'My head is like a bowl of onions!'"

" It makes them think you're a little coo-coo in the head. You know Keith or Derek or whoever you are, my father used to tell me something before every game." Says Odd as he takes out another piece of paper. "He'd look me straight in the eyes and say 'Now you do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around.' "

"You know before every game _my_ old coach would get me a burger and say," Ulrich took out a piece of paper, " 'Watch out, this baby's gonna blow.' Then he just blew up!"

"I want you to say something to the fans when you get out there. I want you to look at them and scream," Odd takes out another piece of paper, " 'There's a bun in my oven!' "

" _Okay_, I think I'll just stick with the team cheer. You know the one that goes." Ulrich takes out another piece of paper. " 'My pants are on fire! All hail Kevin Narid!' Wait what? Kevin!" Kevin buzzes the game over and smiles guiltily and the two head back to their seats.

"He, he, he, life's good from behind the desk." Says Kevin. "Okay let's go on to a game called 'Two Line Vocabulary.' This is for Ryan, Odd and Jeremy. In this game Odd and Ryan can only say two lines, but Jeremy can speak freely. The scene is: on the moon, the space crew has to explore an alien spacecraft. Ryan your two lines are 'No thanks, I'm fine.' And 'Why does he got one of those?' Odd your lines are 'I want to see.' And 'Should of seen that coming.' "

"Okay guys. Let's go on inside. Here's your gun Ryan." Says Jeremy.

" No thanks, I'm fine." Says Ryan.

"Here Odd." Says Jeremy.

"Why does he got one of those?" Says Ryan.

"You didn't want one." Says Jeremy.

"Should of seen that coming." Says Odd.

"Alien!" Screams Jeremy.

Odd pushes Jeremy away, "I want to see."

Jeremy points ahead. "It's right in front of us. Look!"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Says Ryan.

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

Ryan points to the alien's nose. "Why does he got one of those?"

"So he can smell."

"I want to see." Says Odd.

"It's right in front of you!" Screams Jeremy at Odd.

Odd points at Jeremy. "Should of seen that coming."

"It's going to give us our deaths!"

" No thanks, I'm fine." Says Ryan.

Jeremy pretends to get shot.

Ryan taps Odd and points to the shot wound. "Why does he got one of those?"

Odd shoves him aside, "I want to see." He gestures to Ryan to have a look.

Ryan moves away with a grossed out look on his face, "No thanks, I'm fine."

Odd points to the wound, "Should of seen that coming."

Kevin buzzes the game over. "We'll be right back with more 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' We'll find out who the winner is, so don't go away!"

(After the break)

"Welcome back to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' Tonight's winners are Ryan and Ulrich. We get to do a game called 'Three headed Broadway Star.' In this game we have to make up a song one work at a time for a famous Broadway musical. What's the musical called?"

Odd reads a card, "Dirt in my Shoes."

(**Author's note:** I'm just gonna space out the words. The people singing will go in this order, Ryan, Kevin, Ulrich.)

"There

Is

Dirt

In

My

Shoes.

I

Feel

Like

A

Worm.

The

Dirt

In

My

Shoes

Is

My

_Destiny!_

_Dirt _

In

My

Shoes.

And

_Dirt _

Can

Not

Lose.

The

Soil

In

My

Toes."

All three of them start singing in a high tone.

"Makes

Me

_Weird!"_

"Thanks for watching 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' Good night!" Says Kevin.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CL or Whose Line or any of the movie characters I used.**

**

* * *

Whose Line is it Anyway?**

"Good evening everybody and welcome to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' On tonight's show, 'I'll have the salmon in a creamy sauce.' Jeremy Belpois!" Says the host as Jeremy blows a kiss into the camera.

" ' I'll have the soup of the day.' Yumi Ishiyama." Yumi points and winks at the camera.

" ' I'll have the steak.' Ulrich Stern." Ulrich lifts an eyebrow.

" And 'I'll have the barf bag.' Odd Della Robbia." Odd stares menacingly at the camera.

"And I'm your host Kevin Narid come on let's have some fun." Kevin walks down to his desk. "Hello and welcome to 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' The show where everything's made and the points don't matter. The points are like whatever words comes out of your wife's mouth. Okay let's get tonight started with a game called 'Press Conference.' In this game Odd is going to be holding a press conference but he doesn't know who he is but Yumi, Jeremy and Ulrich do. They have to give him hints as the press."

(Odd is an astronaut who is about to go up into space.)

"Thank you all for coming. I am willing to accept any questions you may have. Yes you." Says Odd as he points to Ulrich.

"Hi, I'm from the Daily Blah. Will you use any special equipment." Says Ulrich.

"Yes, I'll be using two eggs, a bag of flour, some baking powder and some yeast. Not many people do it like that, but that's how I do. Next question." Says Odd as he points to Yumi.

"I'm from the Crapola Daily. Why did you decide to go?" Said Yumi.

"Well, there was nothing on TV. Next question." Said Odd pointing to Jeremy.

"I'm from Super Dull Daily. What means of transport are you gonna use?"

"I'm using my homemade rubber band car. It's made of a cardboard box, some tin foil, super glue and rubber bands, and I wrapped it in duct tape just in case. So I think I'll make it."

Ulrich raises his hand. "I understand you'll be very lightheaded almost weightless."

"Yes, well that's what happens after you eat 12 bean burritos and drink three packs of root beer."

Yumi raises her hand. " So are you going to past the 9th one?"

"Well, no. I was actually thinking of stopping at the 32nd. It looks pretty."

Jeremy raises his hand. "Are you calling Houston?"

"No, Houston's fine, but when I have a problem I call Oakland." Kevin buzzes the game.

"Odd, who are you?" Says Kevin.

"I'm an astronaut?" Guesses Odd.

"Yes!" Says Kevin. Everyone heads back to their seats. "Odd Della Robbia, the man who went to the 32nd planet on a rubber band car made of duct tape." Says Kevin.

"And tin foil." Says Odd.

"Okay, let's move on with a game called Scenes from a hat! This is for all four of you. Before every show we get the audience members to write down scenes, we take the good ones and put them in this hat. We take the bad ones out side a set them on fire. Here's the first one," Kevin takes out a piece of paper, " People who should never speak in public." Odd and Ulrich walk out and just stand there. They walk back and Jeremy comes out.

"That was great 1000 points a piece." He walks back. Yumi walks out and holds her hand to her ear like a phone.

"Can you here me now? Good."

"Okay, next one." Says Kevin as he takes out another piece of paper, " Bad things to say to your friend before he commits suicide by jumping off a cliff." Odd walks out.

"About that twenty bucks you owe me?" He walks back and Jeremy comes out.

"Push!" Pretends to push someone. He walks back and Yumi comes out.

"And if you buy a full time membership you'll get free car insurance." She leaves and Ulrich comes on.

"Move it! You're holding up the line!" Kevin takes out a new piece of paper.

" Famous movie lines as sponsored by famous companies." Jeremy comes out,

"I'll be back to Burger King." Odd comes out,

"ET phone home, using 1-800-call-att." Odd goes back and Ulrich comes on.

"Luke I am your father and nothing is a better father's day gift than a Sears girt card."

"Okay," Takes out a piece of paper, "Sayings that will get you a black eye."

Odd comes out, "Hey, Kevin what's with the fat bra?"

Yumi comes out, "No offence dear but your meatloaf tastes like a brick."

Ulrich comes out, " I want you to punch me really hard in the eye."

"Okay last one." Kevin takes out a piece of paper, "Things you'd expect to see in Hell."

Jeremy comes out, "Tonight at the funny house, Odd Della Robbia and Ulrich Stern."

Odd comes out, "Let's watch some TV. Whose Line, Whose Line, Whose Line, Whose line."

Ulrich comes out. " Hey Kevin."

Kevin buzzes the game over and everyone heads back to their seats. "No points for those remarks. Now lets move on to a game called Show Stopping number. This for Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy. In this game you three are going to act out a scene, but when I buzz you, you have to break into a show stopping number based on the last line you said. The scene is 'At the laundry mat.' "

"Hey what are you doing?" Says Ulrich.

"Just doing my whites." Says Odd.

"Be careful not to mix them with your colors." Says Ulrich and Kevin hits the buzzer. "Don't mix your colors with your whites. Unless you want to put on a fight. Your clothes will turn tie-dye and trippy and you'll look just like a hippie."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." Says Odd.

"What soap do you use?"

"I use bleach." Says Odd and Kevin buzzes. "Yes it is true that I use bleach, and I feel like going to the beach. It makes my clothes white like a bar. I made it to space in a rubber band car." Jeremy comes in.

"Hello, I'm here with the Health inspection agency." Says Jeremy and Kevin buzzes. "That is right I'm from the health place. I ought to punch you in the face. You are one big huge disgrace. You can't take a duct tape car into outer space." Kevin buzzes the game over.

"We'll be right back with more 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' And we'll find out who the winner is so don't go away!" Says Kevin.

(After the break)

"Welcome back to 'Whose Lien is it Anyway?' Tonight's winner Yumi Ishiyama. She gets to sit at my desk while the rest of us do our favorite game in the whole wide world, HOE-DOWN!" Says Kevin. "What's the hoe-down about?"

"Believe it or not you guys are going to do the hoe-down hoe-down." Says Yumi.

"Okay let's start." Says Kevin as the music starts to play.

Jeremy starts singing, "When I do a hoe-down I am filled with joy.

When I sing one I feel just like a boy.

Oh I sing the hoe-down as you can see,

Now if you excuse me I really have to pee."

Kevin starts singing. "Oh these hoe-downs will they ever stop?

I just wish the freaking thing would pop.

Why do I hate these evil hoe-downs you say?

Cause I can't sing or even get paid."

Ulrich sings his, " I keep track of every hoe-down we do more,

The last time I checked it was 394,

Why do I keep track? Well, be assured,

You'd keep track if you got paid 500 a word."

Odd sings his, "I hate hoe-downs there are like crap,

I hope that no one even bothers to clap.

There is one thing, but I don't like to boast,

I do a better one than Kevin and he's the freakin' host."

Everyone sings, "He's the freakin' host."

"Thanks for watching 'Whose Line is it Anyway?' Good night!" Says Kevin.

* * *

REVIEW ! 


End file.
